


Sensible Women

by gardnerhill



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: great_tales, Gen, Older Woman, Soliloquy, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn Knapp-Shappey knows how it all looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Women

**Author's Note:**

> For great-tales' Challege 204.

I'm an idiot – a fact of which I'm most painfully aware. My poor Arthur comes by it honestly, I'm afraid. (Not that I'll ever give those two flying lunkheads of mine the satisfaction of knowing that.)

Sensible girls don't turn their backs on respectable family businesses to become air hostesses because "it sounds like fun and it means I'll get to _go_ places instead of staying in this rotten little town and this rotten old sweet shop till I get old and die."

Sensible young women who marry rich older passengers know a good thing when they see it and hang on to it, even if it's not as exciting as they'd hoped and it doesn't really, truly feel like something they want.

Sensible young wives don't get divorced to marry unspeakably rich bastards who collect and fly aeroplanes for a hobby – not realising at the time that it was the aeroplanes and not the man nor the money that drew them.

Sensible second wives do not go through with an unplanned first pregnancy at age 35.

Sensible older wives married to unspeakably rich bastards keep their mouths shut about the abuse and appreciate the lovely gold bars of their cage and comfort themselves with the thought that they can have the best therapists money can buy, for themselves and for the result of this lucky, lucky match.

Sensible divorcees live a life of luxury on their alimony, sell unwieldy and impractical assets, and spend the rest of their lives drinking large martinis and eating tiny salads with their other wealthy women friends of a certain age in a hundred luncheon places, shopping for expensive, useless knickknacks in a thousand boutiques, and stowing their inconvenient offspring away under others' care.

Sensible middle-aged women do not start a goddamn business of which they know next to nothing – for the reward of watching their entire sustenance bleed away like a Lancaster hog in a slaughterhouse, and mostly for the cold comfort of keeping the one thing unspeakably rich bastard ex-husbands really, truly want away from them.

Sensible CEOs do not hire thieves and no-hopers to manage their business – nor do they maintain that business even as it sucks them further into debt year by year, with bankruptcy and utter failure always one minor disaster away.

Sensible senior women accept becoming little old ladies with grace and dignity.

…Thank God I'm an idiot.


End file.
